


Для тебя я бегу [I'm running for you]

by Chibi_Twan



Series: Not Fast Enough, but I'll Never Give Up [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Accidents Happen, Blood Loss, Gen, Hemophilia Symptoms, More tags to be added, Panic Attacks, Peter Maximoff's Metabolism, Peter is Not Impressed, Peter's trying his Best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Twan/pseuds/Chibi_Twan
Summary: Peter just wanted to test his running, now the countdown to Apocalypse has started, and he's not entirely sure what he's doing anymore, but he's trying his best.(Rated M for future descriptions of violence and cursing)
Relationships: Peter Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Peter Maximoff & Erik Lehnsherr, Peter Maximoff & Hank McCoy, Peter Maximoff & X-Men Team
Series: Not Fast Enough, but I'll Never Give Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Для тебя я бегу [I'm running for you]

**Author's Note:**

> "Italics" Is speaking in another language.  
> Italics Is Telepathic communication.

It was late, he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to happen tonight or tomorrow night, but Peter didn’t want to risk being too late. Running all the way from his house to Poland took more out of him than he realized. It took him a while to get here also. Peter stumbled through the forest, unsure where he should be heading or if he should even be here yet. He didn’t even know if something would happen. Did Erik have a family here? After changing everything with the Sentinels and Tusk, Erik had stuck around for a lot longer than Peter thought possible. He was worried that he changed too much and that his half-sister wouldn’t be born thanks to his half-assed plan at making things better. He still didn’t know if he did it for himself or for the sake of changing the future for everyone else. It started off as following a whim… now he’s not sure what the hell he’s doing anymore.

Could he have traveled through time? Once was a miracle in itself, he believed the second time was purely coincidental, but was it really possible for him to have done it again?

Running over four thousand miles, most of which were across the water, left him struggling to lift one foot in front of the other. The thick snow on the ground didn’t help. He probably should have stopped to change into something more appropriate for this type of weather, but he didn’t want to risk being too late. It was somewhere around here, he’s definitely in Pruszkow, and based on the private discussion he overheard in Charles’ office, Erik was supposed to be staying in some sort of cabin. Only, that was in the original timeline… he had changed things years ago with Trask and the sentinels. Time-traveling again may have brought him to another timeline, maybe this was the same fixed timeline, and he had returned to its past, or perhaps this was his original timeline? 

Peter groaned in frustration. This was all too confusing for him. He won’t know what he’s dealing with until he finds one of the others and actually talks with them.

_“-na!”_

Peter stopped, that voice… he didn’t recognize it, but it belonged to a woman. Someone screaming in the middle of a forest was more than enough to get anyone's attention.

_“Nina!”_

Cursing under his breath, Peter pushed past his body’s protests, ignoring the aches in his limbs and the hunger gnawing at his stomach. He forced himself to run. He was heading directly toward the raised voices that seemed to be arguing with each other. He couldn’t exactly make out what any of them were saying, but Peter concentrated more on where they were coming from rather than why they were there or what they were arguing about.

He stops just outside of the clearing, his body tensing, poised to run at a moment's notice as he takes in his surroundings. He can see his dad, Erik, standing in between the group of officers and some woman behind him. Peter realized with a start that she must be Erik's wife… his stepmom technically. That wasn't really something he wanted to think about at the moment. Not when he still never got around to letting Erik know that he was his son, plus it would be kind of weird to introduce himself to her for the first time by saying, 'hey, I'm your stepson!'. Shaking his head, Peter forced himself to focus on Erik’s conversation with one of the officers in the front.

_"Then, let her go."_

The one Officer frowned, _"We will. We just wanted to talk."_

Peter is so-so glad he remembered where Erik lived after the events with the sentinels. While he still had issues with a couple of words and his pronunciation, ten years was more than enough time for him to learn how to speak and understand polish. He hasn't had the opportunity to hear others speak the language itself, so it was a bit difficult for his brain to translate what he heard into English, but at least he could understand what everyone was saying.

Erik's head slightly tilted to the side, his eyes roaming over each of the officers before him, _"You are not wearing your badges. No metal."_

_"Some men from the factory said they saw something today. Something that made no sense… You have been a good citizen, Henryk. A good neighbor, good worker. - I believe you are."_

_"He is!"_

Peter's eyes darted over to the woman. If he remembered correctly, her name should be Magda.

_"But nobody in town really knows who you are."_

_"Everyone knows. I'm Henryk Gurzsky."_ Erik's eyes latched onto one of the officers, _"Jacob, I even had dinner at your house."_

The one Erik was staring at, Jacob, sneered, _"And you lied all the time. I let a murderer in my house. Is that you? Are you the one called Magneto?"_

_"I surrender. Please. Let my daughter go."_

Peter has never seen Erik look so… desperate before. It felt as though something cold was going through his veins, a stone settling in his stomach. He was exhausted and hungry. He couldn't be sure how much energy he had for running right now. It's why he hasn't stepped in yet. He didn't want to have to use his speed unless it was absolutely necessary. From that conversation Erik had with Charles back in his original timeline, something about this confrontation was supposed to go wrong. Something was going to happen, and both Magda and Nina will die.

Just the thought of losing his stepmom and his stepsister before he could really meet either of them made him want to throw up. 

The officer holding on to Nina pushed her forward as Erik slowly began walking towards the group of officers.

_"Go with your mother."_

He may not have been fluent in Polish, but he could read a bit of it and speak it. For the most part, he just couldn't write it or say it as quickly as a native could. What he could do, however, was starting to slow down time around him easily enough for him to translate what everyone was saying. The slow words sounding themselves out gave him more than enough time to search through his memories of every book he's read on the language to figure out what was being said. If he didn’t misunderstand something, then Erik just offered himself up to the officers in return for them to let go of Nina… shit. Peter knows that something else is supposed to happen. He just doesn't know when, but he also knows that he can't just sit back and let his dad get arrested again. Nina ran towards her mother, and Magda immediately wrapped her arms around her. She was hugging her, all the while trying to force Nina's head down into the crook of her neck so she wouldn't have to watch as Erik walked over towards the offices with his hands out.

 _"Please! Don't leave me."_ Nina pleaded, the sound of her voice alone had Peter's eyes tearing up, _"I'm not going to let them take you."_

Magda said something to Nina, whispering quietly, and Peter assumed she was trying to calm her down.

_"Please!"_

Peter couldn't help but cringe as a crow swooped down past his head, heading towards the group of officers. His eyes automatically followed the movement as it flew back up towards the sky, where a whole flock of crows seemed to be hovering. It seemed as though every creature throughout the forest decided right then and there to let their presence be known. There was noise coming from all directions, a mix of chirping, growling, snarls, and other odd noises.

 _"What's happening?!"_ One of the officers cried out as he ducked to avoid a crow convening towards his face. " _She is one of them!"_

 _"Please."_ Nina sobbed.

Peter's eyes widened. She was a mutant.

She was like him! And Wanda! By the looks of things, her ability had something to do with animals. They seem to be reacting to her emotions. If the way they were acting was any indication, they saw the police officers as a threat just as she saw them as bad men trying to take away her father.

_"Make her stop."_

Erik twisted around and made some gesture Peter didn’t recognize at Magda and Nina before turning back toward the Officers, “ _She can't control them.”_

_“Nina.”_

Magda, God Peter really hoped that was her name and he wasn’t just calling her some random name that popped into his head, kept whispering to Nina. He assumed she was trying, and failing, to calm her down.

 _“She's frightened,”_ Erik said.

 _“I'm not letting them take you!”_ Nina screamed, _“I'm not letting them take you!”_

_“Make it stop!”_

One of the other Officers yelled as one of the birds swooped down toward his face. Peter watched in mounting horror as the same Officer let go of the notched arrow. It flew out from the bow, heading straight toward Nina. Peter stumbled. His legs were not responding right away as he ran toward the arrow, just barely making it in time to grab ahold of it and redirect it into the dirt a few feet away. That was too close. Way too close. Panting lightly, Peter didn’t stop moving in fear of not getting started again once he did. He ran toward each officer, redirecting flailing fists and throwing in his own punch toward the Officer that shot at Nina. It may have been an accident, but in another timeline, that accident took his step-mom and his step-sisters’ life.

Peter allowed time to go back to normal, grinning in delight as all of the Officers were knocked out.

Twin gasps captured his attention, twisting around Peter watched as Magda’s eyes landed on the arrow before darting down to stare at Nina. However, Nina was staring at Peter with a sort of rage in her eyes that he never would have thought possible to come from a child. It startled him. Or, that was the excuse he told himself for not being at all prepared for what happened next.

Sharp pain in the side of his neck had Peter hunching down as one hand came up to prod in the area.

His fingers came away with flecks of blood, and Peter tried his best not to panic. That lasted for all of five seconds before he noticed that he could feel the blood coming out quicker as time passed. This was not good. Peter bolted toward Erik, grabbing him and running as fast as he could all the way New York. His body almost collapsed before they fully crossed the ocean, but Peter forced himself to keep running. He knew how bad he got with bleeding. He needed to get everyone to New York before becoming out of commission. Taking a deep breath in, Peter dropped Erik off outside of the same motel as the one they stayed in ten years ago before running back to Poland. If only he could stop to think, just for a moment. Running as fast as he can may give him more time to process things, but that doesn’t always mean that more time is enough time. He grabs Nina and Magda simultaneously, silently apologizing for the whiplash they would undoubtedly have to deal with once he stops running.

He didn’t want to hurt them while running, but he didn’t have many choices left to take. 

There was no way in hell he’d be able to make it all the way to New York and back again for another trip. He was dizzier than he thought he would be considering how little time has passed since he started bleeding. He must’ve sped up how quickly he was losing blood with his running. He needed to stop soon before he passed out. He left Nina and Magda by Erik’s side, wincing as both knelt on the concrete, immediately emptying their stomachs. Peter gagged in sympathy, quickly looking away.

Erik’s head snapped up, his entire posture screaming, ‘Do not fuck with me’ before his eyes landed on Peter just as Nina looked over at Peter as well. 

_“No!”_ Nina screamed. 

Peter barely moved in time to avoid a bird swooping down toward his head.

Erik stared at Peter, his eyes widening in recognition as his mouth dropped open, before being replaced with an unreadable look on his face, glancing briefly at the bird before his eyes drifted down past Peter’s face before spinning on his heel, and rushing over to Nina.

 _“No! Nina! Nina, stop!”_ Erik fell to his knees before his wife and daughter, his hands gently cupping Nina’s cheeks, _“Nina, he is a friend. He saved us back home, remember? Please, do not harm him. It’s alright now, we’re all alright. You’re safe.”_

Nina launched herself at Erik. Clutching him tightly and giving off full-body shudders as sobs tore their way past her lips. Peter felt his heart squeeze in response, even as his legs buckled. Oh well, at least his chances of surviving were a bit higher here in New York than they would’ve been if he had stayed in the forest.

He must have blacked out for a bit because the next thing he was aware of was his dad kneeling over him and practically choking him. Erik had an intense frown on his face. The number of wrinkles on his forehead make Peter chuckled quietly. Erik’s eyes immediately latched onto Peter’s, snapping his fingers in front of his face when Peter didn’t focus on him.

“Are you a Hemophiliac?” Erik’s grip tightened, “Are you?!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter watched Magda rushed over toward them, kneeling by Peter’s head as she pulled her shaw off of her shoulders, bunching it up and pressing it against the wound on Peter’s neck.

Peter opened his mouth to answer, fully intent on explaining how he wasn’t a Hemophiliac, his body just pumped blood faster due to his fucked up metabolism, but he couldn’t speak. Erik cursed, guiding Magda’s hands into a firmer grasp around the wound before squeezing his eyes shut.

“Charles,” Erik whispered, “Charles, please. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need your help. T-The mutant, the one from the Pentagon all those years ago. He’s here with me, and he’s injured. He’s losing blood too quickly. I don’t have any way of helping him.”

For a brief second, Peter felt someone poking at his mind before sharply pulling away from him.

He assumed it was Charles because, in the next instance, the deep frown on Erik’s face vanished as he looked down at Peter.

“He says that he is sending someone here with Hank, a teleporter.”

Peter’s brow furrowed. The only teleporter that he knew of was… Kurt. Kurt shouldn’t be at the mansion yet, though, unless Raven took him up on his advice at left to find him earlier? Out of everyone, she was the only one Peter had told something similar to what the future held, though it was still just a variation of the truth. He wasn’t comfortable with telling anyone he kept accidentally traveling through time. He had said to her that he’d been running around, bored out of his mind, and heard a few rumors of mutant cage fighting. All he had to do was briefly mention Kurt’s appearance, and she practically jumped out of her seat to end their conversation.

Even if it was Kurt that Charles was sending, it shouldn’t be possible. Kurt couldn’t teleport over this large of a distance… could he?

He would have to find out the next time he woke up if he woke up.

He could already feel the darkness washing over him as his consciousness slips away. Just as his eyes fluttered shut, Peter noticed how Nina stood off to the side, away from all of them.

She looked absolutely terrified.


End file.
